polukfandomcom-20200213-history
1979 General Election Results
The United Kingdom general election of 1979 was held on 3 May 1979 and is regarded as a pivotal point in 20th century British politics. In it, the Conservatives under Margaret Thatcher defeated James Callaghan's incumbent Labour government. =Results= The overall swing of 5.2% was the largest since 1945 and gave the Conservatives a workable majority of 43 for the country's first female Prime Minister. Conservatives Results The Conservative Party won 339 seats in the election. They gained 63 seats while losing 1. Conservative Gains at the 1979 Election Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Aberdeenshire East': Conservative (558) *'Aldridge-Brownhills': Conservative (5,668) *'Anglesey': Conservative (2,817) *'Angus South': Conservative (963) *'Argyll': Conservative (1,646) *'Banff': Conservative (799) *'Basildon': Conservative (5,180) *'Bebington and Ellesmere Port': Conservative (486) *'Belper': Conservative (882) *'Birmingham Northfield': Conservative (204) *'Birmingham Selly Oak': Conservative (4,775) *'Birmingham Yardley': Conservative (1,164) *'Brecon and Radnor': Conservative (3,027) *'Brigg and Scunthorpe': Conservative (486) *'Brighouse and Spenborough': Conservative (1,734) *'Bristol North West': Conservative (4,677) *'Chorley': Conservative (2,579) *'Cornwall North': Conservative (3,747), J.E. Randall *'Coventry South West': Conservative (5,654) *'Dartford': Conservative (1,392) *'Devon North': Conservative (8,473) *'Dudley West': Conservative (1,139) *'Ealing North': Conservative (1,480) *'Enfield North': Conservative (3,483) *'Fulham': Conservative (1,499) *'Galloway': Conservative (2,922), Robert Noble-Gordon *'Gloucestershire West': Conservative (4,174) *'Gravesend' Conservative (9,346), Martin Blackwood *'Hemel Hempstead': Conservative (4,989) *'Hertford and Stevenage': Conservative (1,296) *'Hornchurch': Conservative (769) *'Huddersfield West': Conservative (1,508) *'Ilford South': Conservative (1,688) *'Kingswood': Conservative (303) *'Lichfield and Tamworth': Conservative (8,448) *'Lincoln': Conservative (602) *'Liverpool Garston': Conservative (2,787) *'Loughborough': Conservative (5,199) *'Luton East': Conservative (847) *'Luton West': Conservative (246) *'Meriden': Conservative (4,127) *'Montgomery': Conservative (1,593) *'Moray and Nairn': Conservative (420) *'Nelson and Colne': Conservative (436) *'Newark': Conservative (1,751) *'Northampton North': Conservative (4,663) *'Oxford': Conservative (1,497) *'Paddington': Conservative (106) *'Perth and East Perthshire': Conservative (3,103) *'Peterborough': Conservative (5,102) *'Portsmouth North': Conservative (2,311) *'Preston North': Conservative (29) *'Putney': Conservative (2,630) *'Rochester and Chatham': Conservative (2,688) *'Rossendale': Conservative (1,873) *'Rugby': Conservative (2,729) *'Southampton Test': Conservative (2,123) *'Sowerby': Conservative (1,180) *'Watford': Conservative (3,290) *'Welwyn and Hatfield': Conservative (3,474) *'The Wrekin': Conservative (965) Conservative Holds at the 1979 Election A–C Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Aberdeen South': Conservative (772) *'Aberdeenshire West': Conservative (2,766) *'Abingdon': Conservative (22,291) *'Acton': Conservative (5,798) *'Aldershot': Conservative (23,576) *'Altrincham and Sale': Conservative (15,230) *'Angus North and Mearns': Conservative (10,915) *'Arundel': Conservative (30,760), David Keenan Berk *'Ashford': Conservative (13,638), Aldric Tinker *'Aylesbury': Conservative (19,862) *'Ayr': Conservative (2,768) *'Ayrshire North and Bute': Conservative (4,313) *'Banbury': Conservative (14,514) *'Barkston Ash': Conservative (18,711) *'Barry': Conservative (8,792) *'Basingstoke': Conservative (21,746) *'Bath': Conservative (9,112) *'Beaconsfield': Conservative (21,495) *'Beckenham': Conservative (13,751), Paul Holmes *'Bedford': Conservative (12,413) *'Bedfordshire Mid': Conservative (20,584), Michael Attwell *'Bedfordshire South': Conservative (16,483), Ben Walker *'Beeston': Conservative (10,196) *'Bexleyheath': Conservative (8,546) *'Birmingham Edgbaston': Conservative (9,587) *'Birmingham Hall Green': Conservative 9,564 *'Blaby': Conservative (20,640) *'Blackpool North': Conservative (10,229), Jack Patterson *'Blackpool South': Conservative (8,848) *'Bodmin': Conservative (10,029) *'Bosworth': Conservative (8,435) *'Bournemouth East': Conservative (18,255) *'Bournemouth West': Conservative (16,626) *'Braintree': Conservative (12,518), Ian Frost *'Brentford and Isleworth': Conservative (4,994) *'Brent North': Conservative (10,983) *'Brentwood and Ongar': Conservative (16,931) *'Bridgwater': Conservative (14,450) *'Bridlington': Conservative (15,295) *'Brighton Kemptown': Conservative (8,008) *'Brighton Pavilion': Conservative (10,119), Rachel Moore *'Bristol West': Conservative (12,567) *'Bromsgrove and Redditch': Conservative (15,885) *'Buckingham': Conservative (13,967) *'Burton': Conservative (9,801) *'Bury St. Edmunds': Conservative (20,259) *'Cambridge': Conservative (4,896), Jory Hutchison *'Cambridgeshire': Conservative (23,289) *'Canterbury': Conservative (22,637), Dick von Sternberg *'Cardiff North': Conservative (4,048), Arthur Jernigan *'Cardiff North West': Conservative (6,262) *'Carlton': Conservative (12,773) *'Carshalton': Conservative (10,371) *'Cheadle': Conservative (17,139) *'Chelmsford': Conservative (5,471) *'Chelsea': Conservative (15,690), William Corleone *'Cheltenham': Conservative (10,538) *'Chertsey and Walton': Conservative (12,024) *'Chesham and Amersham': Conservative (20,596) *'Chester': Conservative (9,314) *'Chichester': Conservative (23,776), Milly Calvert *'Chingford': Conservative (12,383) *'Chippenham': Conservative (4,697) *'Chipping Barnet': Conservative (14,007) *'Chislehurst': Conservative (9,765) *'Christchurch and Lymington': Conservative (22,163), Vincent Garton *'Cirencester and Tewkesbury': Conservative (19,594) *'Cities of London and Westminster': Conservative (9,784), Christie Dupont *'Cleveland and Whitby': Conservative (6,917) *'Clitheroe': Conservative (11,579) *'Colchester': Conservative (13,863) *'Conway': Conservative (6,073) *'Crosby': Conservative (19,272) *'Croydon Central': Conservative (7,958) *'Croydon North East': Conservative (6,776) *'Croydon North West': Conservative (3,769) *'Croydon South': Conservative (20,868) Conservative Holds at the 1979 Election D–H Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Darwen': Conservative (13,026) *'Daventry': Conservative (21,483) *'Denbigh': Conservative (8,850) *'Derbyshire South East': Conservative (7,387) *'Derbyshire West': Conservative (10,217) *'Devizes': Conservative (16,088) *'Devon West': Conservative (17,172) *'Dorking': Conservative (19,763) *'Dorset North': Conservative (23,296) *'Dorset South': Conservative (15,239) *'Dorset West': Conservative (16,605) *'Dover and Deal': Conservative (7,942) *'Dumfries': Conservative (9,004) *'Eastbourne': Conservative (26,084) *'East Grinstead': Conservative (17,177) *'Eastleigh': Conservative (20,294) *'Edinburgh North': Conservative (4,397) *'Edinburgh Pentlands': Conservative (1,198) *'Edinburgh South': Conservative (2,460) *'Edinburgh West': Conservative (7,351) *'Epping Forest': Conservative (15,453) *'Epsom and Ewell': Conservative (26,358), Roland Knightly *'Esher': Conservative (16,841) *'Essex South East': Conservative (24,532) *'Exeter': Conservative (8,027) *'Eye': Conservative (15,021) *'Falmouth and Camborne': Conservative (16,600) *'Fareham': Conservative (17,045) *'Farnham': Conservative (16,469) *'Faversham': Conservative (12,162) *'Fife East': Conservative (9,355) *'Finchley': Conservative (7,878) *'Flint West': Conservative (9,686) *'Folkestone and Hythe': Conservative (16,020) *'Fylde North': Conservative (21,990) *'Fylde South': Conservative (32,247), Marcus Holt *'Gainsborough': Conservative (7,155) *'Gillingham': Conservative (10,499) *'Glasgow Hillhead': Conservative (2,002) *'Gloucester': Conservative (6,416) *'Gloucestershire South': Conservative (15,162) *'Gosport': Conservative (14,093) *'Grantham': Conservative (18,150) *'Guildford': Conservative (19,906) *'Halesowen and Stourbridge': Conservative (8,965) *'Haltemprice': Conservative (19,888), Dexter Waugh *'Hampstead': Conservative (3,681), Danny Gold *'Harborough': Conservative (21,978) *'Harrogate': Conservative (18,530) *'Harrow Central': Conservative (4,503) *'Harrow East': Conservative (7,878) *'Harrow West': Conservative (15,213), Patrick Kerslake *'Harwich': Conservative (20,687) *'Hastings': Conservative (8,919), Oliver Fox *'Havant and Waterloo': Conservative (20,340) *'Hazel Grove': Conservative (15,272) *'Hendon North': Conservative (6,392) *'Hendon South': Conservative (8,750) *'Henley': Conservative (18,289) *'Hereford': Conservative (4,970) *'Hertfordshire East': Conservative (21,460) *'Hertfordshire South': Conservative (11,798) *'Hertfordshire South West': Conservative (6,772) *'Hexham': Conservative (8,548) *'High Peak': Conservative (4,755) *'Hitchin': Conservative (13,229) *'Holland with Boston': Conservative (17,532) *'Honiton': Conservative (25,231) *'Horncastle': Conservative (10,529) *'Hornsey': Conservative (4,037), John Good *'Horsham and Crawley': Conservative (15,021) *'Hove': Conservative (19,449) *'Howden': Conservative (14,544) *'Huntingdonshire': Conservative (21,563) Conservative Holds at the 1979 Election I–R Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Ilford North': Conservative (7,195) *'Kensington': Conservative (5,463) *'Kidderminster': Conservative (15,652) *'Kingston upon Thames': Conservative (13,544) *'Kinross and West Perthshire': Conservative (6,478) *'Knutsford': Conservative (17,803) *'Lancaster': Conservative (4,226), Aloysius Thorpe *'Leeds North East': Conservative (5,384) *'Leeds North West': Conservative (6,214) *'Leek': Conservative (10,571) *'Leominster': Conservative (4,865) *'Lewes': Conservative (21,713), Alan Major *'Liverpool Wavertree': Conservative (6,932) *'Louth': Conservative (6,675) *'Lowestoft': Conservative (7,821) *'Ludlow': Conservative (8,382) *'Macclesfield': Conservative (23,337) *'Maidstone': Conservative (21,051) *'Maldon': Conservative (16,737) *'Manchester Withington': Conservative (3,352) *'Melton': Conservative (24,360) *'Monmouth': Conservative (9,762) *'Morecambe and Lonsdale': Conservative (15,815) *'Nantwich': Conservative (7,705) *'Newbury': Conservative (10,289) *'Newcastle Upon Tyne North': Conservative (1,711) *'New Forest': Conservative (25,450) *'Norfolk North': Conservative (21,826) *'Norfolk South': Conservative (19,037) *'Norfolk South West': Conservative (10,704) *'Northampton South': Conservative (3,634) *'Northwich': Conservative (8,746) *'Orpington': Conservative (16,076) *'Oswestry': Conservative (13,401) *'Oxfordshire Mid': Conservative (15,461) *'Pembroke': Conservative (7,468) *'Penrith and the Border': Conservative (17,096) *'Petersfield': Conservative (22,375) *'Plymouth Drake': Conservative (4,244) *'Plymouth Sutton': Conservative (11,287) *'Poole': Conservative (23,555) *'Portsmouth South': Conservative (11,529) *'Pudsey': Conservative (8,739) *'Ravensbourne': Conservative (15,390) *'Reading North': Conservative (7,423) *'Reading South': Conservative (15,645) *'Reigate': Conservative (21,313) *'Renfrewshire East': Conservative (13,238) *'Richmond (Surrey)': Conservative (2,530) *'Richmond (Yorks)': Conservative (18,994), Kyle Baccei *'Ripon': Conservative (16,203) *'Romford': Conservative (8,812), William Blair *'Ross and Cromarty': Conservative (4,735) *'Ruislip-Northwood': Conservative (17,207) *'Runcorn': Conservative (10,681) *'Rushcliffe': Conservative (22,484) *'Rutland and Stamford': Conservative (14,815) *'Rye': Conservative (23,078) Conservative Holds at the 1979 Election S–Z Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Saffron Walden': Conservative (15,363) *'St. Albans': Conservative (17,244) *'St. Ives': Conservative (13,716), Rufus Prewett *'St. Marylebone': Conservative (8,313) *'Salisbury': Conservative (6,244) *'Scarborough': Conservative (12,325) *'Sevenoaks': Conservative (22,114) *'Sheffield Hallam': Conservative (14,934), Edward Morrison *'Shipley': Conservative (8,360) *'Shoreham': Conservative (21,585) *'Shrewsbury': Conservative (10,184) *'Sidcup': Conservative (13,456) *'Skipton': Conservative (5,693) *'Solihull': Conservative (32,207), Serena Marsden *'Somerset North': Conservative (21,051) *'Southend East': Conservative (430) *'Southend West': Conservative (16,864) *'Southgate': Conservative (20,079) *'Southport': Conservative (6,527), Dilan Winters *'Spelthorne': Conservative (16,153) *'Stafford and Stone': Conservative (13,177) *'Staffordshire South West': Conservative (17,433) *'Stratford-on-Avon': Conservative (22,554), Isabelle Wright *'Streatham': Conservative (5,500) *'Stretford': Conservative (4,506) *'Stroud': Conservative (15,497) *'Sudbury and Woodbridge': Conservative (20,572) *'Surbiton': Conservative (10,802) *'Surrey East': Conservative (19,400) *'Surrey North West': Conservative (25,456), Matthew Roberson *'Sussex Mid': Conservative (20,843) *'Sutton and Cheam': Conservative (15,706) *'Sutton Coldfield': Conservative (26,107), Robert George Grosvenor *'Taunton': Conservative (12,724) *'Thanet East': Conservative (10,239) *'Thanet West': Conservative (9,546) *'Thirsk and Malton': Conservative (20,596) *'Tiverton': Conservative (16,229) *'Tonbridge and Malling': Conservative (16,252) *'Torbay': Conservative (20,868) *'Totnes': Conservative (10,565) *'Tunbridge Wells': Conservative (20,536) *'Twickenham': Conservative (12,848) *'Tynemouth': Conservative (7,564) *'Upminster': Conservative (9,065) *'Uxbridge': Conservative (7,995) *'Wallasey': Conservative (5,381) *'Wanstead and Woodford': Conservative (17,750) *'Warwick and Leamington': Conservative (16,558), Giles Moore *'Wellingborough': Conservative (12,534) *'Wells': Conservative (12,196) *'Westbury': Conservative (13,979) *'Westmorland': Conservative (12,407) *'Weston-Super-Mare': Conservative (24,313) *'Wimbledon': Conservative (13,315), Noah Gray *'Winchester': Conservative (22,820) *'Windsor and Maidenhead': Conservative (25,130) *'Wirral': Conservative (23,331) *'Woking': Conservative (18,392) *'Wokingham': Conservative (18,746) *'Wolverhampton South West': Conservative (10,760) *'Woolwich West': Conservative (2,609) *'Worcester': Conservative (11,589) *'Worcestershire South': Conservative (20,654) *'Worthing': Conservative (20,380) *'Wycombe': Conservative (20,171) *'Yarmouth': Conservative (7,228) *'Yeovil': Conservative (11,382) Labour Results The Labour Party lost 50 seats. Labour Co-Op Holds at the 1979 Election Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Brent South': Labour (11,616) *'Bristol North East': Labour (5,652) *'Dunfermline': Labour (7,313) *'Edmonton': Labour (1,980) *'Farnworth': Labour (8,107) *'Glasgow Maryhill': Labour (17,496) *'Harlow': Labour (1,392) *'Huddersfield East': Labour (3,095) *'Lambeth Central': Labour (5,976) *'Manchester Wythenshawe': Labour (12,113), Chesney Lewis *'Warrington': Labour (10,274) *'Wolverhampton South East': Labour (7,901) Labour Gains at the 1979 Election Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Ashfield': Labour (7,797) *'Ayrshire South': Labour (1,521) *'Birmingham Stechford': Labour (1,649) *'Carmarthen': Labour (1,978) *'Dunbartonshire East': Labour (2,324) *'Glasgow Cathcart': Labour (1,600) *'Newham North East': Labour (10,040) *'Paisley': Labour (13,755) *'Stirlingshire East and Clackmannan': Labour (984) *'Walsall North': Labour (5,866) *'Workington': Labour (5,756) Other Party Results The other parties had no major gains or losses and mainly stayed the same. Liberal Seats after the 1979 Election Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Berwick-upon-Tweed': Liberal (5,688) *'Cardigan': Liberal (2,194) *'Colne Valley': Liberal (2,352) *'Inverness': Liberal (4,157) *'Isle of Ely': Liberal (3,330), Monty Carlyle *'Isle of Wight': Liberal (352) *'Liverpool Edge Hill': Liberal (4,248), James Kennedy *'Orkney and Shetland': Liberal (6,810), Samuel Banff *'Rochdale': Liberal (5,294) *'Roxburgh, Selkirk and Peebles': Liberal (10,690) *'Truro': Liberal (8,708), Adam Croft Other Parties (Non Playable) Constituency: Party (Majority), MP (Where Applicable) *'Antrim South': Official Unionist (38,868) *'Armagh': Official Unionist (8,123) *'Belfast South': Official Unionist (17,130) *'Down South': Official Unionist (8,221) *'Londonderry': Official Unionist (12,407) *'Caernarvon': Plaid Cymru (8,724) *'Merioneth': Plaid Cymru (3,910) *'Belfast West': SDLP (8,235) *'Dundee East': SNP (2,519) *'Western Isles': SNP (3,063) *'Cardiff West': Speaker (23,763) *'Down North': Ulster Unionist (23,625) *'Ulster Mid': United Ulster Unionist (9,983) *'Belfast East': Democratic Unionist (64) *'Belfast North': Democratic Unionist (995) *'Antrim North': Democratic Unionist (18,543) *'Fermanagh and South Tyrone': Ind. (4,987)